


Rainy Day Headaches

by SparrowSong



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Poor Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowSong/pseuds/SparrowSong
Summary: When a bounty hunter makes a threat against the life of Senator Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan must juggle an emotional Anakin, defending the Senator from a Bounty Hunter, and his own inner turmoil. The rain doesn't help much.





	1. Why Me?

Obi-Wan wasn't having the best day of his life, but it was arguably not the worst either. He sighed softly, wincing at the rasping sound the air escaping his lungs made. Maybe spending the past hour chasing a bounty hunter through the freezing rain had been a mistake. Another sigh snuck its way out of his lips before he could stop it and Anakin gave him an inquisitive look. 

"Master? You seem more exasperated than usual. Are you sure you're alright?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan knew he meant well but he was cold and tired and the soft pounding behind his eyes wasn't letting up. 

"I'm fine Anakin," he snapped more harshly than he had meant to, "shouldn't you be asking your own Padawan how she's feeling" he asked. 

Anakin flinched, his face darkened, and before Obi-Wan could apologize for snapping at him, he stomped off in search of his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. 

Obi-Wan could have gone after Anakin. Could have opened up and told him that honestly he would let himself pass out if he didn't have work to do. Could have given into emotions and attachment. But instead, he shook his head, reminded himself of the Jedi Code, and made his way to the command room to brief the council on the new developments involving the attempts on the life of Senator Amidala. 

Maybe he could steal a brief nap between talking to the council and smoothing Anakin's ruffled pride? What was this odd feeling in his chest? A pressure on his lungs, a tickle in his throat. The sound of his com-link startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly acknowledged the council. 

He spoke smoothly, at first, weaving the tale of his chase through the rain. The bounty hunter's risky but successful escape attempt had left Obi-Wan unconscious in a back alley, face down on the rain-soaked pavement. Anakin would never let him live that down. By the time he got to what he believed the bounty hunter would do to get a shot at Senator Amidala his voice was rough and tired sounding. 

"I believe this bounty hunter will find a way to get into the gala the Senator is hosting in the coming week. The Senator will be in need of heightened security measures." Obi-Wan cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

"Well have you done. Rest, you must now." Master Yoda dismissed him. 

He bowed his head in acknowledgement and disconnected his com. Relief flooded him, he thought the council would have assigned Anakin and himself to assist in the protection of Senator Amidala. Anakin seemed to have an unhealthy attachment to the Senator and he was not in the mood to deal with an angsty in-love Anakin. 

Speak of the devil, there was Anakin, approaching Obi-Wan with sparks of anger crackling through his unique force aura. The anger leaked through Obi-Wan's shielding and made his headache even worse. 

"Anakin? Why are you so-" he was cut off by Anakin pushing him backwards with enough force to push the air out of his poor tormented lungs. 

"Why won't you let me be a part of Padmé's protection detail? She would be much safer if I was there to protect her? Are you insane?" He shouted.

Obi-Wan carefully removed himself from Anakin's forceful grip on his shoulders and raised an eyebrow, "who said I wasn't going to allow you to be a part of the protection detail?" His vision blurred for a brief moment but he shrugged it off as one of the after-effects of being angrily shoved into a wall. 

Anakin glared at him, ignoring what he had said. "Why do you feel the need to control everything I do? You're almost as bad as the council! Always criticizing me, assuming I'm not strong enough to resist the dark side! Kriff's sake master! If you don't trust me, at least have the decency to tell me!" 

Anakin searched Obi-Wan's face for a sign that his former master was going to disagree. That he would tell him he was wrong, that he did trust him. But the hesitation in Obi-Wan's expression only served to enrage him further. 

"I knew you never wanted me," he spoke softly, cruelly pushing Obi-Wan's buttons in ways he knew would hurt. 

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice rasped painfully, "you know that to be untrue." Through their force bond Anakin felt something... off, about his former master. Ignoring the pain clear on Obi-Wan's face, Anakin shoved him one last time and stalked away. 

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to let himself slide down the wall behind him and pushed a shaking hand through his hair. Anakin was surprisingly blind when Obi-Wan actually needed his help. Maybe keeping Anakin separate from Padmé was a mistake. 

Obi-Wan began making his way to the meditation gardens to clear his head.With these troubling thoughts keeping his normally calm mind in turmoil he nearly missed the whispered warning in the force around him. 

A moment later and he would have been hit directly in the chest by blaster fire. Even through his exhaustion his instincts managed to get him behind cover and scanning the area for the source.

There, on a rooftop, stood the very bounty hunter he had been chasing in the rain. Thank the force it was no longer raining. Obi-Wan considered comming Anakin for backup but decided against it. With the mood Anakin was in, he would just make things worse. 

He rolled back onto his heels, preparing to rush the building the bounty hunter was shooting from. Then, he sprang forward. He spun his lightsaber to block the oncoming blaster fire as he sprinted towards the building. He leapt up, using the force as his aid, and landed on the roof in a defensive position to ward off any further attacks from his mysterious new enemy. 

The bounty hunter glared at him through the mask that concealed all except for his eyes. They slowly circled each other, waiting patiently for the other to attack first. A ripple in the force gave the bounty hunter away and before he could raise his blaster, Obi-Wan lunged forward and fluidly cut it in half. The bounty hunter made a sound not unlike a growl before surging forward to take Obi-Wan by surprise. The bounty hunter caught Obi-Wan's wrists and gripped them tight to immobilize him. He leaned forward and whispered, "stay out of my way, Kenobi," before hitting the already sore Jedi in the head with the hilt of his blaster. As his senses faded to darkness Obi-Wan wondered 'why me.'


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing he felt was the fresh ache of his wrists and his head. The second was the cold drops of rain falling onto him, chilling him to the bone. He sat up slowly, careful not to spark any further pain. A familiar voice forced him to open his eyes. 

"Master? I hope you enjoyed that nap because we have work to do."   
"Anakin," he mumbled, "how many times must I tell you I am no longer your master. You don't have to call me that anymore." Obi-Wan looked up at his former padawan, expecting an argument, but heard none. Instead, he saw a face filled with amusement and curiosity. 

Anakin offered a hand to help lift him to his feet and after a moment of consideration, Obi-Wan took it. That was a mistake. The blood rushed from his head and he swayed unsteadily on his feet. Anakin, of course, had already turned away and didn't notice. 

"You must be getting old," Anakin said with a good natured laugh. "What makes you say that?" Obi-Wan muttered while trying to look offended. "You fell asleep while meditating master. You never do that!" "I must have picked it up from you, Anakin." Obi-Wan huffed but his eyes sparkled with laughter. 

Anakin's face grew serious as he informed Obi-Wan of the council's decision to assign them both to protect the Senator. Obi-Wan carefully hid his discomfort and let his unease fade into the force. "When do we start?" Anakin smiled grimly, "now." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Senator was busy in preparation for the gala but still managed to show her annoyance towards the Jedi who were shadowing her every move. "Must you follow me at all times? I understand there is a threat but you aren't helping anyone by standing in my shadow while I pick decorations for the venue." Anakin offered her a shrug but said nothing and Obi-Wan was far too tired to offer his usual soothing reply.

"Master Obi-Wan?" He snapped back to attention and met Padmé's inquisitive eyes. "Are you quite alright? You look like you are going to fall asleep on your feet!" After a moment Obi-wan gave her a winning smile and said, "I am perfectly well, Senator. Thank you for asking." She didn't look convinced but decided not to push it. Obi-Wan let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and leaned his head back against the wall. 

Outside it was raining once again. The wind had picked up and slipped through the city with eerie cries. The force swirled around Obi-Wan, filling him with that same sense of unease he was beginning to hate. Anakin nodded to him, a sign that he was feeling the disturbance as well. 

There was a bright flash from outside and the window shattered violently. The wind howled through the room and the rain whipped wildly across the glass shards of the window. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and carefully walked over to where Anakin was standing between Padmé and the unseen threat. 

The lights flickered and before Obi-wan could take up his defensive stance his enemy was launching himself at him to knock him off balance. Obi-Wan hit the ground hard and rolled, barely feeling the glass cutting into his numb skin. Before he could right himself, the bounty hunter kicked him in the stomach hard enough to make him see stars. He gagged and gasped weakly for air as he struggled to find his feet. He rolled onto his side, helpless to do anything except watch as Anakin took on the bounty hunter alone. 

The fight between Anakin and the bounty hunter was brief. The bounty hunter took advantage of Anakin's weakness for Padmé and managed to hit her with a stray throwing knife. She cried out in pain and Anakin's attention lapsed long enough for the bounty hunter to overcome him and pin him to the ground. Anakin struggled in vain against the hands that had found their way around his throat. 

Hearing Anakin's fierce cry through their force bond was enough to get Obi-Wan on his feet and summoning a powerful force push to get the bounty hunter off of Anakin. Using the force sent a new wave of nausea through him and he almost let himself fall again. The only thing holding him up was the sight of Anakin on the ground, coughing as air flooded his lungs. Anakin needed him. Padmé needed him. He drew upon the force once more to give himself the strength to attack the bounty hunter. 

He let the force guide his motions and attacked with sweeping strikes that were fast enough to give him the advantage. The bounty hunter knew he was outmatched and kicked glass up towards Obi-Wan to make an opening for his escape. While Obi-Wan shielded his face from the glass the bounty hunter leapt from the window and down onto the street below. 

Obi-Wan leapt after him, giving chase. There was no way he was going to let this bounty hunter go again. He forgot the aching of his lungs and the dull sting of the cuts from the glass in the adrenaline rush that came from the thrill of the chase. He forgot the feeling of the rain seeping through his clothes as he narrowly missed running into a passerby. He gave himself up to his instincts and allowed the force to guide him. With the added boost of adrenaline, he caught up to the bounty hunter and managed to corner him. 

The bounty hunter put his hands up in a gesture of surrender but Obi-Wan kept his distance. He didn't trust the bounty hunter to remain passive. The bounty hunter barked out a laugh and threw himself at Obi-Wan in a desperate attack. His desperation gave him a dangerous edge as he pushed Obi-Wan back slowly but surely. The force let out a loud cry of warning but it was too late. The knife hidden within the bounty hunter's sleeve buried itself hilt deep in Obi-Wan's shoulder. He screamed in pain and in the building several blocks away Anakin was hit with wave after wave of raw agony coming from his bond with Obi-Wan. 

The knife made it difficult for Obi-Wan to move, to stand on his feet as the pain drew another pained cry from his lips. The grit his teeth and jumped onto the bounty hunter, pushing the kriffing bastard to the ground. He hit the man on the head with the hilt of his lightsaber and was filled with grim satisfaction at the sight of the bounty hunter unconscious for once. 

Obi-Wan let himself roll off of the bounty hunter and lay on his back in the alleyway. The rain dripped annoyingly on his face but he couldn't summon the energy to move under some sort of shelter. Master! Anakin shouted at him over their force bond. He flinched but projected the fact that he was alive onto Anakin. Relief rolled off of Anakin's force signature in waves that were soon replaced by concern. 

After what felt like an eternity, Obi-Wan heard footsteps echoing through the alley. The anxiety of his former padawan was seeping slowly into the force and Obi-Wan, despite his own pain, let his own force presence envelop Anakin to calm him. Anakin knelt beside him and shouted into his com "this is Skywalker, I'm bringing Master Obi-Wan to the healer's ward but I need someone to come get the bounty hunter. No I will not bring the bounty hunter in myself! Obi-Wan needs a healer! Skywalker out!" Obi-Wan slowly came up onto his elbows with a grimace "that wasn't a member of the council, was it?" The sheepish look on Anakin's face told him all he needed to know. 

"Anakin, you know you aren't meant to have attachments, it is not the Jedi way." Obi-Wan let himself slump back to the ground, and tried not to see the hurt on Anakin's face. "Don't give me that Bantha Poodoo Master. I don't care what the Code says, my attachments give me strength. Loneliness is not strength! Why can't you understand that?" Anakin shook Obi-Wan absentmindedly before blanching and apologizing for causing Obi-Wan's latest wave of pain. 

Obi-Wan was loathe to admit it, but in moments like this, he was glad for Anakin's strong attachments. Another Jedi might have prioritized the jailing of the bounty hunter, but Anakin had to be sure his former Master was alright. He smiled softly and mumbled "Anakin, I'm sorry, I know you mean well. I struggle with attachments too." Anakin's jaw dropped. Did Obi-Wan, the perfect Jedi, just admit he was wrong and that he struggled with attachments too? No way! 

Obi-Wan smiled at the look of utter shock on Anakin's face before slipping willingly into unconsciousness. Anakin shook him softly but couldn't wake him up. "Master, wake up, please wake up." Anakin's voice shook as he pleaded with Obi-Wan. 

In a hasty movement, Anakin gathered Obi-Wan up in his arms and lifted him up. Obi-Wan's head lolled against Anakin's chest, and Anakin began to run.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin burst into the healer's ward, soaking wet, carrying Obi-Wan in his arms as one would carry an ill child, and shouted for help. Obi-Wan was taken from Anakin's grasp and Anakin was forced into an examination room. The doctor searched Anakin for injuries with gentle hands and let him go with a suggestion to get some rest. Anakin spent the next hour pacing anxiously in the waiting area. He was desperate for any update on Obi-Wan's condition.

Ahsoka had come around half an hour ago and was watching him pace while struggling to contain her own anxiety. They both jumped at the sound of a door opening but were met only by an outpatient. They let out similar exasperated sighs that would have been a cause for laughter any other day. 

Anakin forced himself to sit down next to Ahsoka, and though she pretended he was the one comforting her, he knew that it was the opposite. She was sending quiet, calming feelings through their bond. He managed a smile for her, "thanks Snips." Her smile was also strained but she was trying. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The doctor gently shook Anakin's shoulder to wake him. When she had come into the waiting room, Anakin and his Padawan Ahsoka had fallen asleep leaning on each other. She smiled at the peaceful look they both had while asleep before approaching them to wake them up. Anakin grumbled at her before sitting up and stretching. When he saw who she was he immediately jumped up to ask how Obi-Wan was doing. 

"The wound was deep but not dangerous by itself. The danger was pneumonia brought on by exhaustion and his exposure to the freezing rain for so long. We had him in a bacta tank to assist in the healing of his lungs but the bacta cannot fight off the sickness entirely on its own. He is healing enough to allow visitors but if you upset him in any way you will not be allowed to visit him anymore." She had known Obi-Wan back when they were both younglings and was fiercely protective of him. Anakin nodded and she smiled at him. "Good. His room is this way." 

The doctor led them to a room and held the door open for them. Ahsoka followed Anakin into the room and gasped softly when she saw Master Obi-Wan. 

His face was pale, body limp, more helpless than she had ever seen him before. The knife wound was covered by gauze and bandages yet she could still sense the lingering ache in the force. Worst of all was the oxygen mask, it broke her heart to see someone she regarded as so strong struggling to breathe.

Anakin sat beside the bed and gripped Obi-Wan's limp hand within his own flesh hand. Obi-Wan was still unconscious and the rasping sound of his breath brought tears to Anakin's eyes. He closed his eyes and let them roll down his face, unashamed by this display of emotion. He felt the hand held so tightly within his own curl slowly around his and smiled. When he opened his eyes, Obi-Wan was smiling at him. He felt Obi-Wan press against his mind in the comforting way he used to when Anakin was still young and frightened. Anakin wiped his eyes and let his relief show through his mental shields. Obi-Wan was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering doing a nice fluffy happy chapter to add onto the end of this. It would take place about a month later when Obi-Wan is better. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
